guardian angel
by Thelongversion2
Summary: meet kirk, a mostly previously peacfull guardian. when someone begins to attack the reds and blues including his cousin tex, he goes to war. rated M for swearing, some sexual themes, and blood.


Guardian angel

**hey I'm not writing this and giving up on my last story, I'm just having some writers block. Enjoy I guess. I do not own red vs blue or destiny. But I do own my imagination.**

**Church POV**

my eyes shot open, and I stretched out for the first time In a long time. Finally i had a human body again, and so did Allison. This was great! I kicked down the door of the pod, and realized I only had under garments on. I ducked as Alison's door went flying. She came out and though I would never say it, she looked pretty dam beautiful. "how do you feel?" I asked her. And then she did the most unlike Tex thing ever. She kissed me. For a whole minute. All I could do was stare at her. "much better now" she replied. I wonder if... to hell with it I thought, as I pulled her into another kiss.

And then about thirty seconds later I saw something that infuriated me. It had a teal shirt and it had a phone in its hand, and it was tucker. "SON OF A BITCH" I yelled at him and Tex saw him too. I put on my pants and ran after him, well Tex put on all her clothing and grabbed a gun. I was going to kill him! "i swear to god I'm going to kill you tucker! You hear me, you're dead" I was about to tackle him to the ground, when he jumped through a window into Carolina's cabin. I went around to the door and went in. Carolina was beating the living shit out of him, probably because she had been without a shirt when he jumped in. " back off Carolina, he's mine to kill" a couple of chuckles came from behind me and I turned to see grif and Simmons Watching from a safe distance. Carolina gave me a death stare, and tucker gave me a pleading one.

"you know what Carolina, I think I'll leave him to you" I turned to the guys watching us. "what are you looking at?" I rhetorically asked them. They immediately turned and left. 2 minutes later tucker came out with a huge limp to see me and Tex each waiting with a magnum in our hands. "fuck" he said. And then we both shot him in the foot and left to get doc. "hey doc! You've got another patient" I yelled to the northern campsite. We were on the one part of sidewinder that wasn't cold, a warm clearing next to a canyon and a forest. Everyone had their own large cabin with electricity, plumbing, and warm water. It just so happened to be right next to a cloning facility. Hence our new bodies.

Since the meta me and Tex had fixed our relationship, but never really interacted much. Like, at all. witch is why I was so surprised by what Tex had done. Then again we didn't have human bodies before. Me and Tex headed back to the facility to get our armor and on the way there we passed by the armory and the vehicle bay. We had enough weaponry and ammunition to last through at least 3 world wars, I swear. When me and Tex reached the facility room where our armor was, Tex locked the door behind us. "Alison, why did you lock the door?" she took her shirt off and said "we need our privacy. Now where were we?" and once again she kissed me, and I pulled her closer to me. And then we heard an explosion. "oh come on!" i said. we got in our armor and rushed out.

**Kirk POV**

I looked through the scope of my **LDR 5001 **sniper rifle and did a mental face palm. "i can't believe these guys! Either their really good at faking and their extraordinary fighters, or their just really fucking stupid" either way, this was a great place to hid an AI and a freelancer. Plus I had scouted up close while they were gone and found a lot of munitions. I put away my sniper and pulled out my rocket launcher witch I had named the one way ticket, and my ghost came out. "ghost, where do you think is the best place to put a distraction rocket?" I asked. "approximately-" I cut him off. "you always do exact. I said where do you think?" he continued "how about those outdoor hot tubs?" he suggested. "i like the way you think!" I told him as my rocket went off to the tubs of hot water.

It exploded sending water everywhere. A couple people acted accordingly, picked up rifles and heading to the scene, well the rest just ran around yelling. At least there were some proper soldiers. I already knew that all of them could fight actually extremely well, but they were hard on what to do in an actual combat situation most of the time. As a hunter I had** jackknife** 1.5 armor and a hustlers cape. I got on my EV-30 tumbler and took off. I stopped nearby at a small active-camo tent I had been living in for about a week. I pulled out my shingen-e auto rifle and began to clean the barrel.

**Tex POV**

"what the hell have you fucktards done now?" I looked down at the puddle they were lying injured in. "you blew up the pool!" I pulled out my SMG ready to shoot them. "Tex calm down, or we'll all end up dead" Carolina said to me. I lowered my weapon but still held on to it. It wasn't easy working with her knowing that I was technically her mother. Carolina didn't know, but me and church did. She was so cold ever since York died. I think they were dating, but it was none of my business. "so how exactly did you manage to blow up the entire pool without any explosives?" I yelled at donut and grif.

And then caboose walked up. "i saw the whole thing." here we go again I thought. Caboose continued "it was done by a weird looking man way up there" he said pointing to the cliff overseeing the area. "caboose, when have your theory's ever turned out to be true? I mean half the time your making it up because you are responsible!" church bursted out. And then sister came up. She was stupid, but she never lied. Ever. "i agree with caboose. I saw it to" I wondered how was it that the first potentially deadly accident hadn't been caused by caboose, or even any of these other idiots. "okay, then did you see where this man went?" Washington asked as he walked up to join the rapidly growing crowd. "nope" well, shit. Someone attacked us and we have no idea where they are. but then again, they did blow up the pool of all things, so they couldn't be much brighter then these guys.

"everyone arm yourselves, and get out your old armor as I see church and Tex have done already" Carolina ordered. The reds and blues rushed to the armory. Suddenly a bullet came ripping through washingtons shoulder sending him crashing to the ground. "sniper, get down!" I yelled. I could hear several parts of the forest burst into gunfire as we hid behind my cabin I returned fire. "church get wash behind cover!" he did as told well I continued to fire back. Then the southern camp zone burst into gunfire as well. Obviously it was a good idea to give the ex-simulation troopers proper combat training. Except for doc, who refused to do anything violent.

As soon as church was back with Washington, I activated my active camo and charged. I flanked right and knocked out the more official looking guys so we could question them later. I proceeded to shoot the rest of the men of the right when a guy put me in a headlock from behind and knocked the gun out of my hand. I couldn't breath, and he was starting to crush me. This was bullshit, I just got this body. I heard church yelling my name and I saw him run at the guy with a knife, he elbowed church in the nose and church was out cold. I kicked the man in the dong and back away catching my breath.

He came at me and knocked my over, and he took my knife and raised it in the air. Suddenly his head exploded, and he fell to the ground dead. I looked up and saw a man covered in armor that was completely unknown to me. He had been holding a sniper to the man head. "are you okay?" he asked. "I'll be fine what about church?" but he had already taken off towards the other enemy soldiers. He's kicking their asses! With a combat knife! He then pulled out a shingen-E and mowed down the last guy. And without even saying anything he just teleported into a ship as it flew by.

then Just as quickly three hornets flew in and unleashed a hellfire of bullets and missiles at anyone who wasn't behind cover. Donut threw a plasma grenade on two of them, but the last one managed to send him flying through my cabin wall with a missile. Simmons jumped out with a rocket launcher and fired at the hornet taking it out. Next two more hornets showed up with three pelicans full of enemy odst's. I recognized the emblem on that pelican! It was from the councilers personnel fleet. Great, another threat derived from project freelancer. somehow, i don't think that we will ever escape from that thing.

Simmons used his last rocket to destroy one of the hornets and then switched to a grenade launcher. tucker got out his energy sword and set up an ambush with Carolina and her customized magnums, near where the pelicans were landing. I picked my SMG, and church and ran behind cover for a better tactical advantage. Doc was there to. He was tending to wash. "hows he doing?" I asked. "not very well. He'll probably pull through" that was good. I preferred not to lose a soldier today. Church began to wake up. I looked around the corner, and yelled "shit! They've got plasma cannon warthogs" two of them. And then luckily caboose came speeding out of the vehicle bay in sheila, and behind him was grif in the warthog, with sarge co-piloting and sister manning the gun. Well that will help I thought.

I gave them cover fire so they could get as close as they needed. Sheila took out the warthogs I had been firing at and began targeting the second hornet, well sister was cutting down troops from the pelicans. The odds were in our favor. And then the meta walked out of the second pelican, along with several other soldiers in freelancer armor. Those ones were ambushed by tucker and Carolina. Most of them weren't a problem the meta, worried me though. The way I figured it they had 50 50 chance of survival. Enemy fighters could be heard approaching. "that really lowers our odds" I silently told myself. Church at this point was sniping from the roof of cabooses cabin. And then I saw it. An infinity class cruiser. "well now were fucked"

**Kirk POV**

I was leaving in my pheaton class guardian cruiser thinking my cousin was perfectly safe now, when I heard the boom of an infinity class cruiser coming out of slip space. "ghost get us back right now. I want you to give me manual control, and Re-activate the emergency combat protocol" we were there in seconds and I got into a dogfight with the fighters over the battle field. After I had shot down about five, one got a missile lock with heat seeking. I did a u-turn and got one of the four missiles to hit him and I hit the speed hard towards the infinity class cruiser. I was now close enough to read its name, the _hard of hearing__._Seriously? Wow. Just...just wow.

I pulled up seconds before hitting it and the missiles slammed into the hanger of the_ hard of hearing._ well, now the name is literal.That took care of the fighters, but that cruiser still had a bigger gun than me. Screw this, I need to get down there. "ghost take over, and take down that cruiser!" I teleported down. They were fighting the meta when I got down. Caboose and Maine were practically playing mercy except they were evenly matched. Everyone else was on the ground in pain or being tended to by doc. Finally meta kneed caboose, and picked up sheila and threw her away.

The meta then came at me. I caught his fist and kicked him back. he tried to kick me in the face but I caught his foot and threw him a few yards till he smashed into the warthog, basically crushing it. I went arc blade and slashed his chest several times then stabbed it into his back, and slammed his head down on my knee. He pulled the now normal blade out and swiped at me a couple times before throwing it at me. I took it in mid-air, turned around and used the momentum to throw it right back getting him in the neck. How was he still alive? He picked up a needler and shot. I flipped all around dodging most of them than catching the last one. It exploded unexpectedly, throwing me back a little my feet making lines in the ground.

I ran towards him, pulled out my sidewinder MK. 53 shotgun, slid between his legs got up and I unloaded my gun into his back. He let out a slight wheezing noise and fell to his knees. I picked him up, raised him above my head and dropped him face up onto my raising knee. A large crack was heard and the old freelancer just sat there unmoving. He wasn't dead, but he probably wouldn't survive. Then again slitting his throat was non lethal to him, in witch case he would definitely live. I ripped his helmet off and removed the implantation that controlled him. He was going to have a large headache when he woke up. Among other things.

I walked over to Allison and checked her pulse. Thank goodness she's alive. She's the only family I have left. Another pelican landed, and I pulled out my shingen-E and cut down about 5. the rest was cover fire while I pulled body's behind cover. I ducked behind a barrel of water. When two guys got close enough I stood up and kicked the barrel at them as hard as I could killing them on impact. The next one who ventured too close I killed with blink strike. The knife hit him with such force blood splattered on the wall behind him. I instantly turned invisible I snuck behind then and snapped two of their necks, then shot the rest. There was on survivor, because I had shot him in the leg. That way I would have someone to interrogate. I gave him the finger and then punched him out cold. "this is war! ghost, don't bother returning to the camp site, just land in this hanger here. we have work to do."

**well, that just happened. anyways, i now will be contineuing this story just for fun so, uh, yah. bye.**


End file.
